For always
by mychakk
Summary: They are best firends. They are partners. They are a team. Together no matter what. For always...  A SydNige ficlet.


_It's __the first plotline__ I came up for Syd/Nige. I have some trouble writing it down, but finally managed. It's actually the first story for this fandom imagined by me. I'm rather anxious about posting it…_

_I dedicate it to _**Aryea**_. Her stories inspired me to write about Relic Hunters in the first place and it's because of those pieces of artwork I write at all. __**Thank you for all of your great work!**__ The main inspiration for this little piece is from _As you wish_ and partly _There is no place like home.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Relic Hunters show.

_I'm helplessly romantic,__ and enjoy the drama, it seems, so be warned. _

_And have a nice read!_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**For always**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

„Hurry, Nigel!" Sydney puffed urging her assistant in front of her to run faster. The walls began to crumble and the dust started to blurry their vision, as well as making the breathing so much harder. And on top of everything, there was still left a long way of that dark narrow tunnel before them.

"What do you think I'm bloody doing?" squeaked the Englishman as he narrowly dodged a rather big bulk of stone from hitting his head. "Why is there always something bad happening?" he complained never stopping his incredibly fast pace. Both of them could hear the imaginary clock ticking in their head, as if the bomb, they were running away from, was tickling next to them.

"Don't whine! Just run!" Sydney growled. Even her strong resolve was breaking under the pressure of this hunt. She didn't want to die and she definitely didn't want _Nigel _to die either. She watched him do a marvelous jump over the wide dark hole then prepared to do the same. She readied and- _Aahhh!_

The enormous pain shot up from her leg as she crumbled to the ground. Her right calf was pierced with large chalk of stone. She knew she wasn't going to run anymore.

Her shriek alerted Nigel on the other side of the corridor. He turned back alarmed forgetting momentary about the danger around them.

"Syd!"

"Go, Nige! You have to get out from here!" she screamed at him. At least he'll come alive from this hunt. He had to. _No!_ Her mind screamed as she watched him running toward her. _What is he doing?!_ _He cannot die! _She couldn't recall any other time in her entire life when she felt as horrified as at the moment.

"I'm not leaving without you!" he yelled determined, jumping back toward her.

"Are you insane?! Get the hell out from here!" her heart leaped into her throat. What is he thinking? There is no time!

Nigel ran to Sydney and fell upon his knees to face her. He examined her lower leg and felt the dread sip into his heart. His insides turned incredibly cold at the implications. Sydney's leg was highly damaged and there wasn't any way for her to walk, let alone run or jump the cliff. They will never be able to jump together, even if hey had the whole time before them, which they hadn't. _No! It cannot be happening!_ She was stuck in here. Yet his heart couldn't agree with his reason. _She can't die here! She can't die alone! She… she won't!_

Sydney felt Nigel tense beside her and fear gripped her heart. _He couldn't be thinking…?_ NO! There was no way she will allow this! He had to get out! He had to live! She won't allow him to die… he won't die here with her! No!

"Nige…" her voice shook as her hand went to his shoulder. She had to do it. Even by force. She _will_ save him!

Nigel wasn't looking back at her, but had his eyes still glued to her leg. She could feel the tension coming from him in great waves. And hear heart broke in two. She didn't want to die alone, but the thought of him being dead frightened her even more. "Nigel!"

"No!"

"But Nige… be reasonable… You-"

"I said no!" his head shot up fiercely and his eyes locked with hers. She could see the determination in them and that he made up his mind. There was no reasoning with him. Her heart broke all over again and she felt the tears swimming in her eyes. "I'm not leaving you here! That's not the option! So don't even try it. I- I can't…" his voice cracked at the end "I-I can't leave you here. I… I just can't!"

"But you have to live!" she pleaded desperately. "We-"

"There is no living without you, Syd!" he interrupted her violently.

Sydney's tears fell freely down her cheeks now, but she didn't pay them any attention. Her whole being was focused on the man before her. His shinning eyes, his flushed cheeks, his disheveled hair…

"Don't you see it, Syd? There isn't… there isn't any life for me without you…" he sobbed brokenly, making Sydney choke on her own tears.

"Oh, Nige…" her hand went on its own to caress his cheek and the gold band on her fourth finger shimmered in the dime light.

"P-please, S-syd, don't m-make m-me…" his desperate plea broke her heart all over again. His beautiful eyes watched her carefully and she felt her tears run down her cheek more fiercely then ever before.

His hand went to her cheek as well, whipping the wetness on them gently. She could see the acceptance at their situation, at their hastily approaching fate, in his beautiful eyes. Oh, how? How can she agree to this? How can she allow him to die because of her?

Their eyes locked once more and she could see the counterargument in his. _What would you do in my place?_ She felt another sob trying to break free and she lowered her head defeated. She would be doing the very same thing.

"Syd…" his gentle voice and caress on her cheek made her brawl like never before. He lifted her head to face his. The golden band on his right finger twinkled in the dime light at its matching one on her hand.

The two people locked their eyes once again, this time slowly, ignoring the world around them. Both of them accepted their fate. There was no point fighting over it anymore. Now, only one thing mattered.

_They._

Here… in this moment… together…

Their gaze spoke volumes in language only these two… these true soulmates could understand.

…_you go and I follow…_

…_yes, it always was this way…_

…_we're a team…_

…_the best in the whole world…_

…_we're in this together…_

…_we're always together…_

…_no matter what…_

…_no matter…we're together…_

…_for always…_

…_for always…_

Their hands intertwined, their head got closer, their lips met in fierce kiss.

Kiss of love… of destiny… of true soulmates…

Kiss of life partners… lovers… best friends for ever…

…_together for always…_

And they knew no more.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Never done something like this. It actually made me almost cry. Hope you liked it. __It's a one-shot. So no sequel coming. _

_Just a question: should there be a warning about characters' death?_


End file.
